Mile High Club
by Imnotcrazy-really
Summary: AU Itachi, a business man, gets bored on a plane trip and joins the mile high club with a flirtatious flight attendent. ItaSasu Inc Anal HJ.. currently in rewrite.


Alright so this was the second fanfiction that I wrote and honestly I admit its not very good. It is in rewrite.. so look back later and it will be better... i dont guarantee how much but better.

Also sorry to all readers that read it previously there was a plot brewing for this but it died a slow sad death at the hand of new ideas... it may come back but the chance is rare.. sorry so for now I have taken down the second chapter and put it out as a oneshot.

-----------------------------------------------------

Itachi hated plane rides. No that wasn't right he had nothing against planes themselves. After all they where his business. Granted it was a family business but he had grown marginally fond of it. It was the boredom, the waste of time, of plane **trips**. This particular one was especially taxing because, for one he was heading to a meeting that was certain to be bad as it was with Hidan, a potential partner in his company, but also a complete asshole. For second his personal assistant Kisame had tagged along. Itachi had always thought he looked like a shark with his angular features and pale bluish complexion. He had never said anything to him though because despite being a ruthless bastard he had low self esteem (secretly Itachi thought that this was because he knew he looked like a fish) and would have gotten upset if it was mentioned, as almost anyone would. But his appearance wasn't what bothered Itachi it was his annoying fear of flying. The stupid fucking fishman (Itachi's personal nickname for him) freaked out every time the plane did **anything.** I mean would he mind some people where trying to **read.** Alright so here was the real confession it wasn't the plane trip or Kisame or reeeally the meeting with Hidan (although he was reallly not looking forward to it) it was. Itachi blushed. Without even realizing it but Kisame gave him an odd look. The truth was he had not had sex in like six months. Yes sad but true. Itachi being extremely rich as well as a total stud muffin always had women flocking to him but that was his problem. He didn't **like** women. At least not like **that**. He was decidedly and openly gay. But for some reason he had trouble with men. The only relationship he had had was with another business associate, Deidara which had ended in tears and force relocation of employment (Itachi had fired Deidara's ass! After fucking it that is.) He sighed and returned to his book but was interrupted.

"Would you like a drink sir?"

Itachi startled and looked over toward the aisle. The flight attendant that was addressing him had spiky black hair, a feminine face and a tight little uniform that clung to his hot little body. (Fuck, Itachi needed to get laid.) He had an "I don't care" attitude leaning against the bulky drink cart chewing gum with a wide smile on his face. In short a total hotie with a bad ass attitude. Itachi was almost drooling. He had to seriously stop himself from saying. No but I'd like a drink of you. He refrained. That was soo tacky. He wasn't really thirsty but he was listening to his erection (hidden by his book) and wanted the hottie to stick around. He settled with.

"Watcha got?"

He tried to make it sound playful but he didn't think it worked. Itachi grinned because apparently the flight attendant had got his drift. He perked up slightly stopped leaning against the cart and leaned in flirtatiously.

"Weeell, we've got pop and juice but if you want something.. a little.. harder. I'm sure I can get you something."

Oh god Itachi loved plane trips. He leaned in so they were almost touching. He lowered his eyelids and his voice.

"I don't know. I've had some pretty hard stuff in my life. (lie) Do you think you've got anything hard enough for me?"

The flight attendant's grin widened. He turned back to the cart worked for a second then turned back to Itachi. He handed him a drink that looked like cranberry juice but smelled like alcohol and a cocktail napkin. He took it questioningly.

"Thank you..."

He left the space hoping for a response. The flight attendant flashed him a don't-you-wish-you-knew smile and moved on. Itachi stared at the drink. Where the fuck did that come from? A little irritated Itachi took a gulp but almost spit it out. Canadian whiskey. The little shit, bet he thought he was being funny. He went to wipe his mouth and noticed on the napkin, written in eyeliner there was a note. _Bathroom?_ He looked up just in time to see the drink cart and the hottie (that's what he had decided to call the mysterious steward) disappear into the attendant station. He grinned getting up he moved toward the bathroom. On reaching it he stood outside it for a second. Was he supposed to go in and wait or go looking for the hottie? He was a little unsure Itachi didn't really do things like this.. ever. Standing there feeling dumb he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned and was relived to see the hottie standing there. Wordlessly he grabbed Itachi's tie and pulled him into the bathroom across the small hall. Once inside he moved forward so that they where barely touching.

"I wasn't sure if you would come I mean sitting there in your first class seat with your little black suit and tie tightened all the way."

With that he grabbed the knot of Itachi's tie and tugged it loose

"A starched collar?"

He grabbed his collar and pulled them closer. He rubbed his body sensuously against Itachi their erections touching the friction driving him mad.

"I thought maybe you where too strait laced."

He grinned devilishly. Itachi glared slightly. He grabbed the hottie and turned him around forcibly practically tearing his pants off him.

"Ill show you strait laced."

He put two fingers in his mouth wetting them before reaching down and inserting one into the smaller mans beckoning ass. He cried out in shock following it with a moan.

"Shhh."

Itachi leaned forward pressing his chest to the others back and grabbed his earlobe with his teeth. Licking teasingly he whispered in the hottie's ear.

"Quiet now, you don't want everyone to hear."

With that he inserted the second finger and snaked his other hand around to grab the hottie's fully erect penis stroking it several times experimentally. The younger one put an hand over his mouth to muffle the moans (which helped very little) and had to grab the door for support. Itachi pumped ruthlessly while wiggling his fingers in his ass crack occasionally scissoring them while moving them in and out. The younger man panted heavily barely containing moans. Pushing his hips up toward Itachi's naughty finger while trying to pump along with his other hand.

"Fuck me. Do it, now before I come."

Itachi smirked and dropped his pants. He hesitated only a second before slamming his engorged penis in the others tight little ass eliciting a long drawn out moan for the uke. It had been waay too long for Itachi he paid no attention to going slow at first slamming in each time as hard and as fast as he could. The hottie seemed to love it. He didn't even try to contain the moans anymore grinding his ass against Itachi the best he could. Neither of them seemed to notice that the attendant's death grip on the door banged it against its frame with every thrust. Itachi had stopped pumping the others cock but started again in time with his thrusts. The uke cried out and came all over Itachi's hand after only a few strokes tightening around Itachi causing him to moan out loud as well and come hard spilling his semen into the attendant's ass. He pulled out and they panted for a second. Itachi felt slightly embarrassed in the after math. He never did spontaneous things and it felt good. Better than good, great. They both seemed to realize what they had done at the same time. They glanced at each other. The hottie burst out giggling and Itachi couldn't help being effected. He giggled too but only a little bit. The other turned to him pulling up his pants and refastening them. He pressed a quick kiss to Itachi's lips.

"Thanks big guy."

With that he sashayed out of the bathroom leaving Itachi to quickly redo his pants wash his hands and exit the bathroom as obtrusively as possible. Walking back to his seat Itachi couldn't help an unconscious grin at the odd looks from some, well, all of the other passengers. Jealous most likely. Best sex he'd ever had and he didn't even know the guys name. Life was good for Itachi at the moment. He returned to his seat and plopping down contented. Kisame, who had been sleeping fitfully, opened one eye and smirked at Itachi.

"Welcome to the mile high club."

Itachi simply smirked back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Done... it was a new style attempt for me... for those who liked the darker fics I am sorry. It will probably float back to emoness soon...


End file.
